Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a code generating apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to the code generating apparatus by using a plurality of one time programming (OTP) memory cells.
Description of Related Art
In recently, electronic apparatuses are important tools of people's life. For some purposes, an electronic apparatus needs to provide a specified code, such as an identification code. The identification code must be exactly identical whenever an identification creation is requested, and can be used for encoding and/or decoding operations, like PUF (physical unclonable function) in security disclosure. Sometimes, the electronic apparatus needs one or more random number code(s) for application. That is, how to provide the identification code and/or the random number code(s) by using an efficiency hardware is also an important course for a design in the art.